Married to a Stranger
by Mandabug100
Summary: What will happen when Olivia is assigned to go undercover with another man? and what will Elliot do when the situation turns violent? EO sequal to Affairs of the Heart COMPLETE
1. Just Another Day

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but maybe someday, I will. (I can dream, cant I!)

Summary: Sequal to Affairs of the Heart - most of the time Elliot and Olivia go undercover together, but this time, Olivia gets partnered with someone else, will Elliot be able to handle the competition? And what will happen when someone gets violent?

A/N: There was such a high demand for a sequal to Affairs of the Heart that I wrote one! If you haven't read it yet, you may want to before you read this! I hope that I get as many great reviews for this stroy as I did my last ones! ENJOY!

Just Another Day

"I got the conformation letter today El!" Olivia said to her husband as the two drove to the precinct. They were supposed to have the day off, but Cragen called them in. He said that there was an important case that he would need their help on.

It had been four years since Erika was born, and Elliot and Olivia had gotten married. They lived in Elliot's apartment. Maureen and Kathleen are now in College, and the twins are in high school.

Elliot and Olivia were allowed to remain partners, as long as IAB didn't ask. If they did, Olivia was Fin's partner, and Elliot was Munich's. But in reality, nothing had changed.

"What letter?" Elliot asked, taking a bite out of his bagel. Cragen's call had interrupted them in the middle of breakfast.

"The one from Happy Hill, the preschool for Erika." Olivia smiled. The two had been looking for a preschool that they could trust for a while. It was hard with both Elliot and Olivia working. They usually left their daughter with Elliot's parents in Queens, but they were moving to Florida, and wouldn't be able to watch her anymore.

Olivia had a hard time finding a school that she felt she could trust, until she found "Happy Hill." One of Elizabeth's friend's parents ran it. Olivia felt that she could trust the woman, and sent in an application a week before.

"That's great! So she got accepted, right?" Elliot checked.

"That's why it's called a _conformation_ letter Hun." Olivia said with a small laugh.

Elliot could always make her laugh, even when he wasn't trying. Olivia found herself laughing a lot now, something that she rarely did before Elliot.

The two pulled up in front of the 1-6, and they climbed out of the car and headed for the door.

"Munch and Fin better belying unconscious in a hospital bed right now." Elliot said as he and Olivia got into the elevator.

"Why?" Olivia ventured turning her head to face Elliot.

"Because that's the only way I'm gonna forgive them for not coming in today. Do you realize that it's been two weeks since we've spent time together outside of work?" Elliot answered. "And Erika probably thinks my mom and dad are her parents at this point."

Olivia laughed slightly, but knew that Elliot was only half kidding. She didn't spend nearly as much time with her daughter as she would have liked.

The elevator stopped at their floor, and Olivia and Elliot ventured into the bullpen. Cragen was already there waiting for them. He was sitting on Olivia's desk, with another man that neither knew, sitting at his side.

"Hey Cap, what's going on?" Elliot asked hesitantly, eying the man sitting next to Cragen.

"Detectives, this is Detective Steve Cunnings. He works for the homicide unit in Hollowtin New York, upstate. Detective Cunnings; Elliot Stabler, and Olivia Benson; two of my best detectives, just like I promised." Cragen introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Steve said as he shook both Elliot and Olivia's hands. Elliot noticed that he seemed to hold Olivia's hand a moment to long for comfort. He hated how all men seemed to be captivated by his wife.

"I'm guessing that you didn't call us in on our day off just to meet Detective Cunnings Captain, what's going on, and why couldn't Munch and Fin handle it?" Elliot asked trying to get Cunning's attention off of Olivia without her noticing.

"Steve, why don't you fill my detectives in." Cragen instructed.

"Well, a few nights ago we got a call from the mother of a woman named Pamela Nexon." He handed Elliot thecase file. Elliotthumbed through it quickly, and then handed it to Olivia.

"She said that she hadn't heard from her daughter in a few days. Shetold usthat it was strange because Pamela apparently called her daily to check in." The detective continued. "Now, normally we wouldn't have checked it out. I mean, Pamela had just gotten married, and she's an adult, but my Captain plays poker with her father, so he sent a uniform over to her house to check it out. The officer knocked on the door but there was no answer."

"I don't mean to interrupt this very interesting story, but why are we involved? This sounds like a possible missing person's case, not a sexually based crime." Elliot interrupted. He was beginning to grow annoyed with this case. Today he had planned to take all his kids to the Queens Zoo. He had to listen to Kathy scold him for canceling plans with his kids for 10 minutes this morning, and if it was to listen to a case that had nothing to do with him, he was not going to be happy.

"I'm getting to that detective." Steve answered. "The officer on the scene found that the door was open. He let himself in, and when he was inspecting the house he found what he believed to be blood on a dresser in the guest bedroom. He called more officers to the house, and they searched the property. When they checked the shed, they discovered Pam's body." Cunnings handed Elliot the crime scene photos. Like the file, he thumbed through them, and then handed them to Olivia.

"Our ME discovered that she had been raped before she was strangled to death, and that she was pregnant." Steve finished.

"Wait, if she was strangled, than whose blood was on the dresser?" Olivia asked, looking up from the photos in her hand.

"We believe that it's the perp's blood. Pam fought hard to try to save herself." Steve answered.

"Yeah, and her baby's." Olivia added. Since she became a mother, she had become more sensative ti crimes that involved women with children. She could finally relate to the fear they must have felt when their childs life was threatened. Olivia knew that she would do whatever it took for Erika.

"We checked the husband, but the DNA isn't a match to the blood or the seamen. There was no sign of forced entry, so we think that Pam may have known her attacker." Steve finished.

"What about the baby?" Olivia asked. "Was it his?"

"According to the tests, he was the biological father." Steve answered.

"While this nowsounds like a case for SVU, why come all the way down here. I mean, Hollowtin is a little out of or jurisdiction." Elliot asked, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well Hollowtin is a small quiet town. We don't have a Special Victims Unit up there. My Captain read about the Manhattan SVU's exemplary record in the paper, and you guys impressed him. We really want to close this case." Steve answered, trying to smooze the detectives.

"Alright, well, why didn't you call Munch and Fin in? They have just as much of an 'exemplary' record as Elliot and I do, and they were actually on duty today." Olivia asked, letting her annoyance of the situation be known. She didn't like being called away from her family anymore than Elliot, and she had also been looking forward to going to the zoo.

"Because we need two people to go under cover… as husband and wife." Cragen answered.

"Oh no Cap. Olivia and I can't just drop everything and go upstate for God knows how long to play house." Elliot persisted, thinking of their young daughter at home.

"Well that's okay, Detective Stabler." Steve piped in. "You won't have to drop everything, we really only need Olivia."

Olivia looked at him oddly, she was confused.

"What is he talking about?" Elliot asked Cragen in an accusing tone.

"Detective Cunnings is the lead detective on the case Elliot. He would be going under with Olivia." Cragen explained, knowing that Elliot wasn't going to be happy with the proposed situation.

"Wait a minute; I don't know how much I like…" Elliot began before being cut off by his wife.

"I'll do it." Olivia said over Elliot.

"Great, I have your cover here." Steve smiled, handing Olivia a file. "I'll pick you up here, tomorrow, at about 7 a.m. We'll drive up to Hollowtin from there. Now I have to go inform my captain." He added. "It was nice meeting you." He smiled as he walked away.

"I am not letting her go by herself Don. Liv's my partner; my responsibility." Elliot said angrily, following Cragen into his office, and slamming the door behind him.

"Look Elliot, I don't like it either, but Detective Cunnings is heading the case. We can't have both of you playing Olivia's husband." Cragen explained, taking his seat.

"One thing Cap, I _am_ Olivia's husband, don't you think that if I go it will be more believable?" Elliot tried.

"Umm, excuse me for interrupting, but did either of you even consider that I just might be able to take care of myself?" Olivia asked. She was standing in the now open door way. "I don't need a babysitter to do my job." She continued, walking into the room and in front of Elliot. "Besides, this way you can stay here with Erika." Olivia finished.

"Or, I could go up there with you, and work with the Hollowtin PD behind the scenes." Elliot offered. He was quite pleased with his idea.

"That, could work." Cragen said slowly, thinking it over a little.

"Why, because you don't think I can do the job on my own?" Olivia asked, anger growing behind her voice.

"No, because I don't like sending _any_ of my detectives on assignments solo." Cragen answered in a warning tone. "I'll call the Hollowtin Captain and let him know that Elliot will be joining you." He finished, picking up his phone to let Elliot and Olivia know that they were excused.

"Oh, and don't forget to be here by seven." He called after his two detectives as they left the precinct.

TBC... read on, and tell me what you think! On Sunday I'm going away gor two days to visit Genoseo up state, so I won't be updating for a few days after tomorrow, but I WILL be back!

Hope you all like the story so far! - just wait until you see what happens when Olivia goes on the mission, but first, there will be some Stabler family drama!


	2. Mommy's Home

Mommy's Home

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: Olivia has to go undercover with another man, will Elliot be able to handle it, and what will happen when things get violent?

A/N: I'm going away for two days, so I won'tbe posting until tuesday! sorry, but just wanted to let you all know.

Chapter 2

"I cannot believe you Elliot." Olivia said once they got back in the car. She wasn't even trying to conceal her anger. "What is it; do you just not trust me or something?" She asked. "And who are we gonna get to baby sit now? Your parents are in Florida."

"I trust you Liv, I just don't know if I trust Cunnings." Elliot answered. Olivia looked at him with a warning expression.

"I don't trust anyone else with my partner's life except me." He quickly explained. "I know that I have your back, but I can't be sure that he'll have it." He continued. "And I'm sure Kathy can watch Erika. She said that if we were ever in a jam she wouldn't mind." He finished.

"I feel a little uncomfortable asking Kathy. I mean, I know that she would never let Erika get hurt, but she's your ex-wife." Olivia protested.

"Yeah, we'll she's okay with you watching her kids." Elliot countered.

Olivia thought it over for a second, and then decided that he was right, and Kathy would have to do.

"You just didn't like that Cunnings was checking me out." Olivia said, changing the subject of the conversation. She hated letting Elliot be right. "Just admit that that's the real reason why you want to come on the assignment."

"Yes, fine, I probably would be more comfortable if you were playing house with someone _not _interested in sleeping with you." Elliot began.

"Elliot!" Olivia scolded playfully, hitting her husband lightly on the arm.

"What, he does. Men can alwaystell these things." Elliot chuckled.

"Oh, okay." Olivia answered, under her breath.

"And, that's not the _only_ reason I'm going." Elliot continued. "You can never have too many detectives working a case." He lied.

"Yeah, okay." Olivia smiled, as she turned to watch the city out her window.

When the two got back to their building, Olivia went over to their neighbors to pick Erika up.

The Stabler's daughter was a bouncy little four year old, with her father's crystal blue eyes, and her mother's chestnut hair. She was always laughing and smiling. Everyone at the precinct loved it when she visited. She could make even the coldest detective melt by just smiling at them. Even Munch went soft when she squeaked "Uncle Munchy" at him.

"MOMMY!" She yelled when she heard Olivia's voice from the doorway.

"There's my baby girl!" Olivia smiled as she small girl came trotting over. "Thanks again for watching her Mona." She said as she scooped her daughter up in her arms. "El and I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it Olivia. Jerry loves having a playmate around." Mona answered, referring to her four year old son.

Olivia carried Erika back to their apartment, and set her down on the couch next to Elliot.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled, giving Elliot a hug and kiss.

"Hey sweetie, were you good for Mona?" He asked the bouncy child.

"Yes Daddy, I was very good." Erika smiled back.

Olivia then knelt down in front of her daughter. "Erika, sweetie," She began, "Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you for a minute." She said. "We have to go on a trip for work tomorrow, but we'll be back soon. You're gonna stay with Aunt Kathy, Uncle Bob (Kathy's husband), and your brother and sisters while we're gone." She explained.

Erika's face lit up when she mentioned that she would be staying with Kathy and Bob. They let her get away with anything, and she loved spending time with her big brother!

"Okay Mommy, just as long as you promise to come home." Erika said, hugging Olivia's neck.

"It's a deal." Olivia said, trying to conceal her sadness. Her daughter was only four, but she was alreadywell aware of the danger of her mother's job.

Erika smiled, jumped off the couch and ran to her room. "Daddy, you promised that you'd play with me today! I'll get my Barbie's!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Olivia watched her daughter run off, and then turned to her husband. "El, are we doing the right thing?" She asked, rising off the floor.

"What can we do Liv? We need to work." He answered, guiding Olivia onto his lap. "Erika doesn't feel neglected; she knows that we love her." He added, rubbing Olivia's back gently. "I'll tell you what, after this assignment is over, how bout we take some vacation time, and take Erika to Disney World?" Elliot offered. "She's been asking ever since she saw Cinderella on a commercial for it. We'll take all the kids and have a real family vacation."

"I think that sounds wonderful." Olivia smiled, kissing Elliot gently. She had never had a 'family vacation.' Her mother was usually too drunk to even bother taking her the park when she was little. The last time that she even took off from work was for her honeymoon, and she spent most of that time worrying about Erika back home.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, and deepened their kiss with his tongue. His hand began to find its way off of her waist, and up the back of Olivia's shirt, but she stopped him.

"Sweetheart, we can't." Olivia smiled. "Erika is wide awake and waiting for her daddy to play Barbie's with her. Besides, I have to learn my cover." She said.

"But I wanna play with you." Elliot wined playfully, causing Olivia to laugh a little.

"Daddy, are you coming?" Erika called from her doorway. She was standing with her hands on her hips.When she saw thatherparents were still sitting on the couch, shecame into the living room. "Actually, can you take me to the park?" She asked.

"Go." Olivia said to Elliot, smiling. "We're gonna be away for a while." Olivia patted Elliot's chest lovingly, and than got off of his lap. "You should spend time with her while you still can."

Elliot knew that Olivia was right. He wanted to spend as much time with Erika as he could. He got up from the couch, and rushed over to Erika.

"Let's go!" He said, picking her up, and 'flying' her out of the apartment.

"See you later Mommy!" She laughed as she and Elliot went out the door.

TBC... the story will pick up in the coming chapters, but it needs to start somewhere, besides I wanted to get to show Erika in the story. The next chapter will have some major Stabler drama, it will be up by tuesday, hopefully, so stay tuned!

don't forget to Review! Affairs of the Heart got the most reviews of any of my stories, and I want to beat it!


	3. Elizabeth

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, i know that i said i'd post yesterday, but I got home, and was sooo tired. I'll post two chapters to make up for it!

Elizabeth

Olivia sat on her couch with her legs curled up underneath her. She was studying her cover, and trying to memorize the details of her new life.

Her name was going to be Donna Sutten. She and her husband, Mike, have been married for a little over a year. He is prominent business man, and she is a house wife. (Olivia as particularly unhappy with that detail) The two were introduced through a mutual friend, and Mike proposed 6 months later. They married in Bermuda on the beach, and the house in Hollowtin is their first. They hope to be starting a family soon, and need a larger home.

Olivia couldn't believe how boring her new life seemed, and she really hated that she was going under as a house wife. What would she do with all the time? Now she was a mother, cop, and still had time to cook and clean her apartment in real life.

Her studying was cut short when she heard a key in the door. "That's weird." She thought. "Usually I can count on Erika being at the park for over and hour, and it's only been 15 minutes."

Olivia was surprised when Elizabeth came through the door. "Hey Liz, what are you doing her on a Tuesday?" Olivia asked. She usually came over on Wednesdays and every other weekend.She then noticed that her step daughter had been crying. "What happened?" She asked concerned, rising from the couch.

"Is Dad home?" The 16 year old asked, looking around the room.

"No, he took Erika to the park. Do you want me to call him?" Olivia asked, guiding Elizabeth over to the couch.

"No." Elizabeth snapped quickly. "No, I need to talk to you." She said, a little more calmly. "I couldn't tell Mom or Dad, they'd kill me, they can't know Liv. I didn't know where else to go. You have to promise not to tell Daddy." She said, beginning to cry.

"Okay honey, but you have to tell me what happened before I can promise anything." She said. Before she had Erika Olivia may have been able to make that promise. But now, she knew that there are just some things that a parent needs to know.

"Olivia I, I think I'm… pregnant." Elizabeth finally managed to get out before erupting into tears, and throwing herself into Olivia's arms.

Olivia was shocked, but knew that she had to keep her calm. She had had a pregnancy scare in college, and remembered how scared she had been. Elizabeth needed her to be strong.

"Okay honey,whatmakesyou think that?" Olivia asked.

Elizabeth sat up for a moment so that she could look her step mother in the eyes. "Because, I… I slept with my boyfriend. And now, now I'm late. What am I gonna do?" She said between sobs.

"Alright Lizzie, listen, just because you're late, doesn't necessarily mean that your pregnant. Having sex for the first time can screw up your cycle, and stress can make it irregular too." Olivia comforted. "How late are you?"

"A week." Elizabeth said, calming down a little.

"Did you two use protection?" Olivia asked, trying to get all the facts before jumping to any conclusions.

"Yes." Elizabeth said tersely. She didn't like talking about thiswith her step mother, but knew that she had to tell someone.

"Okay, good. If you stay here, I can run down the block to the drug store. I'll get a home pregnancy test, and you can take it here with me, okay?" Olivia said, smoothing the girl's hair back.

"Okay." Elizabeth answered.

"I'll be right back." Olivia said as she ran out the front door.

"What the hell am I going to tell Elliot if she's pregnant?" Olivia thought as she hurried down the block. "Elliot had been talking to his kids about this since they hit puberty. He'd particularly stressed it since he and Kathy divorced. He would go ballistic if he had to be told that his baby was pregnant. And what was Lizzie going to do, she's so young, and so scared." Olivia thought.

When she got back to the apartment she found Elizabeth sitting on her bed. She had decided to hide out there in case her father came home before Olivia did.

"Alright sweetie, you have to do this next part alone, but when you come out of the bathroom, I'll be right here." Olivia said, handing box to Elizabeth.

The girl nodded, took the box, and went into the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later, and sat on the bed next to Olivia, in silence. The timer on Olivia's watch went off, but Elizabeth was frozen.

"I can't look, Olivia, will you?" She pleaded.

"Sure." Olivia breathed. She walked into the bathroom, and cautiously approached the stick. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it read "not pregnant".

"Elizabeth, you're not pregnant." Olivia smiled as she returned to the bedroom.

Lizzie screamed, and hugged Olivia tightly. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome honey, but you're not getting off that easily." Olivia said, motioning back to the bed. "Now, I'm not going to tell your father about this, but we are going to talk. Don't you think that maybe if you're not ready to deal with this situation, maybe you're also not ready to be having sex?" She asked.

"I guess not, but Liv, all my friends are having sex, and I guess I thought that I could handle it." Elizabeth answered, looking down at her hands.

"Well, you guessed wrong baby." Olivia smiled taking her step daughter's hands." Look, I know that you're almost an adult, and you're gonna do what you want no matter what I say, but I think that you should seriously consider holding off on having sex again. At least until you're ready to handle _all_ of the consequences." She smiled.

Elizabeth smiled up at Olivia. "Alright Olivia, me and Paul will cool it." She said.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. "Now you better get going before your dad gets home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Mom told met that you're dropping Erika off." The girl said heading to the front door.

"Call me when you get home." Olivia called into the hallway.

When the front door closed Olivia scurried to throw out the pregnancy test. She made sure it, and the box it came in were hidden in the bottom of the garbage. She was about to take the garbage out to the curb when Elliot and Erika came home.

"We're home." Elliot called.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just about to order some dinner. How does Chinese sound?" Olivia smiled.

If she could keep this cover up, she'd be able to keep any cover they threw at her.

TBC.. hope you liked the drama, like I said, I'll post two chapters today becasue I've been gone for so long!


	4. Here We Go

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: ENJOY!

Here We Go

Elliot and Olivia were on their way to the precinct the next morning after they dropped Erika off at Kathy's. Olivia noticed that Elliot seemed oddly quiet.

When they pulled into the precinct parking lot she decided to find out what the problem was.

"Something wrong?" She asked

"No, why?" Elliot responded, as he took the key out of the ignition. He was a little taken back by the question.

"You seem quiet." Olivia answered.

"It's nothing." Elliot said. Olivia knew right away that he was lying.

"Yeah, when you say that, it means that it's something." Olivia answered, not letting him get away that easily.

"Alright." Elliot said with a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one. "This morning, I was taking out the trash, and the bag broke." He began.

"And that made you this upset?" Olivia asked with a slight laugh.

"No. A pregnancy test box fell out." He said, looking at Olivia.

Olivia's face fell, and she looked away. "Oh shit." She thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked taking Olivia's hand. "Was it positive?" He added.

"No, no it was negative." Olivia began. "And, it wasn't mine." She said under her breath. She knew that she had to tell Elliot about Elizabeth, she was his daughter, after all. She had called Kathy last night, and knew that it was only a matter of time before Elliot found out.

"Then whose was it?" Elliot asked.

"El… she came to me, she was hysterical, and she was so terrified." Olivia began.

"Wait, who was, when?" Elliot asked.

"Lizzie. Yesterday." Olivia revealed, looking to her hands.

"What, wait, my Lizzie?" Elliot asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Olivia answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Elizabeth is _my _daughter Olivia, not yours." Elliot yelled.

"Yeah, and what would you have done if you had known Elliot? She begged me not to tell you." Olivia countered, matching Elliot's tone. Although there was some hurt in her voice. Elliot knew how much Olivia loved his kids.

"She's 16 Olivia! You don't listen to a 16 year old girl when she tells you not to tell her father something!" Elliot answered.

"Okay, so now you know, what will you do now? She isn't pregnant, and I talked to her about holding off on having sex again. She told me that she would." Olivia countered again. "If I had told you yesterday you wouldhave just yelled at her for sleeping with Paul! I had a pregnancy scare when I was a kid, Elliot. Trust me when I tell you that she was terrified, the last thing that she needed was to have her father yell at her, and tell her how disappointed he was with her." Olivia finished.

"I wouldn't have been disappointed wit her." Elliot answered, in a more subdued tone.

"Oh bull Elliot. You've made it clear to all your kids that having premarital sex is not acceptable." Olivia argued.

"Because I played that game Liv. I got married at 19. I never had the chance to be a young carefree adult. Now, I got 4 great kids, and about 17 years of a happy marriage out of it, but now I'm 43, divorced, and realized that I spent 20 years of my life with a woman who wasn't you." He defended, while at the same time trying to get out of all the shit he was in with his wife..

"Well I talked to her. She told me that it would be a while before she has sex again." Olivia smiled. "I called Kathy, and told her. She knows what to be on the look out for." She finished, taking Elliot's hand once again. "She's still your little girl you know. This doesn't change anything."

"I know, I just, she's too young." Elliot said, looking out into space.

The two were interrupted by a banging on the window. Elliot and Olivia turned to see Cragen standing outside of their car.

"You two coming in?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Elliot said, getting out of the car, and making his way into the precinct.

"Good morning Detectives." Steve smiled. "I was afraid that you were going to stand me up at the alter Mrs. Sutten." He joked to Olivia. Elliot just cringed. "Let's head to our new home, shall we?" He smiled. "Now, we think that someone in the town may be behind the murder, so we'll have to make fast friends." He finished.

"Let's go." Olivia smiled.

"I'll drive up with Detective Benson, to keep our cover. Elliot you're gonna follow us with my partner, Jimmy. He'll take you to our precinct."

Elliot didn't really like the driving arrangements, but Olivia shot him a warning look, so he decided to keep his mouth shut, and followed Jimmy out to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car:

"So, Olivia, I noticed your rings. Are they for the assignment, or are you really a married woman?" Steve asked once he and Olivia were in the car.

"Oh, I'm married." Olivia smiled, looking down at her rings. "Four years." She added, looking at Steve.

"Any kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a four year old daughter, and four step kids; ages 16 to 24." Olivia answered. "What about you?"

"I'm not married, no kids to speak of." He answered. "I'm hoping to find the right woman some day though."

"You'll find her, don't worry." Olivia smiled.

"So, how does your husband feel about you choosing such a dangerous profession?" Steve asked.

"Well, we met while I was already working at SVU, so since he's known me, I've been a detective. It's as much a part of my life as he is. He knew that he would just have to except the fact that my job is dangerous when he married me." Olivia answered.

"How does he feel about you spending so much time away from him, pretending to be another man's wife?" Steve asked, hoping that they had fought over it, and he could stir up some anger she had towards her husband.

"Well, that he wasn't too thrilled about." Olivia smiled. "That's part of the reason why he's coming with us."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"I guess I should just tell you now. My maiden name is Benson; my married name is Stabler. They just call me Benson to avoid confussion. I married my partner." Olivia confessed.

Steve was shocked. When he first saw Olivia he thought that she was breath taking. He had fully planned on spending at least a week alone with this woman, and was hoping he'd get a little closer to her. Now her husband was going to be tagging along!

"What, you too get married because he got you pregnant?" Steve asked slyly. He had done the math; Olivia said that she had a four year old daughter, and that she had also been married for four years.

"No, actually Elliot proposed before he knew that Erika was his daughter." Olivia explained angrily. She was annoyed at his comment, and felt the need to defend her relationship.

"I was attacked, and we all assumed that the baby was the perp's, but we were wrong." Olivia explained. She didn't want Steve to think that she was a slut, and couldn't keep track of her sexual partners.

"I'm sorry." Steve offered. Olivia just turned and stared out her window. She was finished with this conversation. The two continued to "their" house in silence. Olivia knew that this was going to be a long assignment.

TBC... I hope that these chapters make up for the time I was gone. Don't forget to review, they make me so happy!


	5. Home Sweet Home

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them (except Steve, he's mine!)

Summary: See chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

"Wow, this is beautiful." Olivia said as she got out of the car and gazed at the house that she was going to be living in. It was bigger than anything she had seen. It seemed like a palace to a girl who had only lived in apartments her whole life.

"Welcome home sweetheart." Steve smiled, placing a hand on her back. He was going to take full advantage of the fact that he had to pretend he was married to Olivia. "Just wait until you see the inside." He whispered.

He led Olivia into the foyer of the house, "Now this is really amazing St… uh, I mean Mike." Olivia noted, utterly amazed. "You guys must have some budget up here in Hollowtin." She smiled.

On the first floor there was a foyer, a large, fully furnished living room with white leather couches and glass tables, a den with a tan leather sectional and big screen TV, and a huge kitchen complete with granite counters, and top of the line appliances.

"I'm gonna check out the upstairs." Olivia said as she made her way up the carpeted staircase in the foyer.

Once she got to the second floor, Olivia found a huge master bedroom, complete with a master bathroom and Jacuzzi, flat screen TV, a guest room with another flat screen and guest bath, and two smaller bedrooms.

Steve met Olivia in the master bedroom.

"So, who gets this one?" Olivia asked over her shoulder.

"What do you mean? We're supposed to be husband wife, aren't we?" Steve asked suggestively.

"I don't care what we're supposed to be pretending, Detective Cunnings. I am not sharing a bed with you." Olivia stated with a smirk.

"Okay than. You can have the master; I'll take the guest room." Steve said in mock disappointment as he left the room.

Olivia laughed slightly as she walked over to her window. Even the backyard was beautiful. It had a full deck, and an in ground pool surrounded by paving stones. There was a small pond and a waterfall, and in the pool was a Jacuzzi.

"Erika would love this." Olivia thought. "I wish that she and Elliot were here."

"You ready to make an appearance?" Steve called from the hall. "The neighbors are throwing us a welcome to the neighborhood barbeque."

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get changed." Olivia called back.

Once she had changed she met Steve downstairs in the foyer. She had decided to wear a flowy white skirt that went down to her knees, and a burgundy halter top. She finished the outfit with white strappy heeled sandals, and a white sun hat. Olivia thought that she looked ridiculous, but felt that it suited Donna Sutten, house wife extraordinaire quite well.

Steve was wearing a blue button down short sleeve shirt, and khaki shorts. Olivia thought that he looked quite yuppie in his outfit.

"You look great darling." Steve cooed. "Shall we?" He asked, holding the door open so that Olivia could make her way out. He again placed a hand on her back, and led her down the street. "Remember, we need to get as much information as possible from these guys." Steve reminded her just before they entered the white fence to join the party.

"Hello, you must be the Suttens." A perky looking blonde woman greeted as Olivia and Steve entered the yard. I'm Patty Noles, and that's my husband Fred over there by the barbeque." She smiled, indicating a good looking middle aged man standing over the burgers and hot dogs. "We're your new neighbors. Welcome to the neighborhood." She added.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Donna, and this is my husband Mike." Olivia replied, trying to match the woman's degree of perkiness. "Thank you for having this get together for us."

"It's my pleasure." Patty responded. "Why don't I steel you for a minute, and introduce you to the girls. She offered. "Mike, you can join the mean on the deck."

"Sounds great, thanks Patty." Steve answered, "I guess I'll see you later babe." He smiled before kissing Olivia on the cheek.

Olivia thought that he was getting a little too touchy, and made a note to talk to him about it when they got back to the house.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet our new neighbor, Donna Sutten. She and her husband, Mike, just moved in next door." Patty said, introducing Olivia to her friends.

She noticed that all the women were dress like her. They all looked like spoiled trophy wives.

"Hello." The women said almost in unison.

"This is Laura, her husband is Matthew; Stephanie is married to Luke, Karen is Martin's wife; and Lucille is married to Joseph." Patty said introducing Olivia to each of the women sitting in a circle. "Debbie and Justine are in the pool, their married to Joshua and Kenneth." The woman concluded.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Olivia smiled.

"Please Donna, sit down." Stephanie offered, motioning to an empty chair. "We're all just dying to get to know you." She smiled.

Olivia sat down and responded with, "Well, I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you as well."

"So, Donna, how long have you, and that attractive husband of yours, been married?" Karen asked.

Olivia was ready. She had studied her cover hard the night before; well, at least until Elliot had grown tired of all her reading. He began kissing her collar bone because he knew it drove her crazy. Sure enough, she dropped her file, like he knew she would, and gave into Elliot's seducing tactics. Olivia smiled at the memory. Making love to that man never got boring, even after four years of marriage.

"We've been married a little over a year." Olivia said, getting back to the task at hand.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Laura inquired.

"A friend of ours introduced us. It was love at first sight. Six months later her proposed." Olivia answered, acting like a giddy newly wed.

"How sweet!" Lucille cooed. "So, what does he do?"

"Oh, he's in real estate. I don't really know too much about it though. I hate it when he talks about work at home." Olivia said, trying to sound as spoiled as she could.

"Ah, you're going to fit in quite well around here." Patty smiled. "None of us let our husbands bring work home with them. That's why they love these gatherings. They can talk shop all they want."

"So, do you and Mike have any children?" Laura asked.

"No, not yet." Olivia said, trying to mask how much she already missed her own daughter. "But we're hoping to have some in the future." She added.

"Oh my!" Patty exclaimed suddenly. "Donna, you must think I'm terribly rude! I never offered you anything to drink! How about some wine?" She offered.

"Oh, it's alright, and I would love some wine." Olivia smiled. She was thankful for the alcohol; she knew that she was going to need it to get through this case.

"So, Donna, if you don't mind me asking, how is your sex life? I mean, is it fantastic, or could it use some pepping up?" Lucille whispered out of the blue.

Olivia almost choked on the wine she was drinking. She didn't know what to say. After some quick thinking she decided to see where this was going.

The other women around Olivia giggled at her reaction to the question. "Well…" Olivia began. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, Mike's great, but we've been together for almost two years, so I guess it's gotten a little… predictable." Olivia finally revealed.

The other women exchanged quick glances, but Olivia picked it up. "What was this all about?" She wondered.

Before she could find out, "Dinner's ready!" Came from across the yard.

"Well, let's eat, shall we." Patty offered. The women all got up and went to the table to eat, ending their very strange conversation.

TBC... Review please! There will be explinations in the upcoming chapter, I promise!


	6. The Cable Guy

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See chapter 1

The Cable Guy

"So, you get anything good?" Steve asked Olivia. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was curled up on the couch in her sweat pants and a tank top watching TV. They had returned from the barbeque a few hours ago, and needed to fill eachother in.

"Just that they all seem to be pretty normal house wives. Some have kids, some don't. Oh, and they all seem to be particularly interested in you." Olivia answered.

"Really?" Steve asked, making his way out of the kitchen. Olivia noticed that he was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, and not night clothes.

"Yeah, they all were sure to tell me how lucky I was to be married to such an attractive man. They also had a lot of questions pertaining to 'our' sex life." Olivia added.

"What did you tell them?" Steve asked, smirking. He loved the fact that all the women in the neighborhood found him irresistible. "Maybe now Olivia will see what an opportunity I'm offering her." He thought slyly.

"That it was okay, but could use a little more spice." Olivia said honestly.

"Spice? You want spice? I can give you spice!" Steve said seductively, eying Olivia. "She looks great in the tank top." He thought.

Olivia felt his eyes on her, and pulled the blanket, that was on the couch, around her a little.

"Easy there tiger." She instructed. "It seems that all the ladies have the same problem with their marriages. It was just what they needed to hear to accept me as one of their friends." She explained.

"Well if you wanna see just how spicy I can be you know where I'll be spending my nights." Steve said, raising his eyebrow in her direction.

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia said mockingly, trying to brush off his advance. In reality, Steve was starting to make her uncomfortable. "Ate you going somewhere?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, my cap wants me to fill him in on the investigation. Don't worry though, I'll be home soon." He answered.

"I told you what I got, did you get anything?" Olivia called before Steve could leave the house.

"The husbands are all just a bunch of suits. Their wives basically do everything for them. They also asked a lot about our sex life." He answered, pulling on his shoes.

"What'd you say?" Olivia inquired.

"That you were amazing." Steve smiled, causing a shiver to go up Olivia's spine, but it wasn't like the kind Elliot could cause her to have, this one was different. Shedidn't like this one."They said that I was lucky to be married to such a beautiful woman, but asked if my eyes ever wandered." He said, coming back in from the foyer.

"And what did you tell them?" Olivia asked, wanting to get all the facts before Steve left.

"That I love my wife, but I am still a man." He smiled. "I really should go." He kissed Olivia on the top of the head. She jumped a little at the unwanted contact. "What?" Steve asked. "Showing affection has to become second nature to us of we want everyone to think that we're married." He said as he let the house.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. Steve was right, they did need everyone to believe that their marriage was for real, but Olivia wasn't sure if she liked him kissing her. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when someone knocked on the front door.

She went into the foyer, and looked through the window. She was surprised to see a cable truck sitting outside of the house. She was even more surprised when she saw who was standing at her door.

"Hello Mam, I'm here to install your cable." The man standing outside said with a wide grin.

Olivia laughed a little. Elliot looked ridiculous in his uniform, yet, oddly sexy at the same time. "Come on in." She said. Elliot followed her into the house, and closed the door behind him.

"This place is huge." He commented as Olivia led him into the den.

"I know, quite impressive, huh." Olivia stated. "So, what's goin on El? We already have working cable, so why are you really here?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What are you talking about Mam?" Elliot asked, still in his character. "I got a call to install your cable this morning." He smiled.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, maybe the lab up at the precinct had an idea to install these small cameras in the televisions in the house." Elliot said, giving in. He held up a tiny camera so that Olivia could see it."They fit in the TV's, and turn on when you press record." Elliot explained.

"And they sent you to install them?" Olivia asked in shock. Sure Elliot could fix a clogged sink, or a broken lamp, but when it came to stuff like this, Olivia preferred to call someone who actually knew what they were doing.

"Don't worry, the tech guy showed my how to do it." Elliot smiled.

"So, why didn't they just send him?" Olivia asked.

"Okay, fine, you got me. I also wanted to see how everything was going." Elliot confessed.

"So you were checking up on me?" Olivia asked, satisfied that she had gotten her husband to confess. "Well don't worry, everything's fine. Besides the fact that they have me living in the middle of a bunch of Stepford Wives." Olivia said, smiling at her own joke.

Elliot began installing the camera as Olivia continued. "They do seem to be a little overly interested in 'our' sex life though." She added.

"What sex life would that be?" Elliot joked. "Done!" He added, finishing with the first camera. Even he was surprised that he was able to do it correctly

Olivia led Elliot to the TV in the kitchen. "Steve and my sex life of course." Olivia said with a smile. She knew that Elliot hated that she was here with Steve, and was having fun teasing him.

"So, what'd you tell them?" Elliot asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"I told them that it could use a little spicing up, but Steve told them that it was great." Olivia answered.

Elliot smiled, happy with Olivia's answer. "Done with this TV, you got anymore?" He asked,

"There are two more upstairs." Olivia said, leading him back to the foyer.

"Cunnings only wishes that you two had a great sex life." Elliot huffed as he made his way up the stairs.

Olivia shook her head. She knew that Elliot hated the idea of her spending so much time, alone, with a man that reminded Elliot so much of himself. He was a hardworking cop, who probably spent way too much time protecting everyone else. The fact that he seemed to like Olivia didn't help the situation.

She showed Elliot into the guest room.

"Whose room would this be?" Elliot asked.

"Relax El, this is Steve's room, I sleep down the hall." Olivia answered. He finished with the third TV, and headed over to the master bedroom.

"This is your room?" Elliot stammered. He was amazed at how large it was. "Our whole apartment could fit in here!"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous, isn't it?" Olivia answered. "It does get a little lonely though." She whispered into Elliot's ear, as he worked on the camera.

"Really, well I'm sure Detective Cunnings wouldn't mind keeping you company during the night." Elliot joked over his shoulder. "All done."

"You know," Olivia began in a seductive voice, sitting on her bed. "Every woman fantasizes about the sexy men in uniform who come to their houses while their husbands are away."

"Oh really?" Elliot said, turning to face her, and acting totally naïve.

"Uh huh." Olivia smiled. She got up again, and walked seductively over to Elliot. "My husband won't be home for a while." She whispered playfully into his ear. "Maybe we could work something out that would result in me getting some free cable?" She smiled, suggestingly.

"Well Mam, now that would be against company rules." Elliot teased. "What would you be offering?"

"Well, I think we can think of something." Olivia said, nibbling at Elliot's ear. Shefinally kissed himpassionately on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he dropped his tools to the floor. He pushed Olivia up against the wall, and moved his lips to her collar bone. Elliot knew just what made her crazy. He slid his hands from her waist into her shirt, this time sending the right kind of shiver down her spine.

"Have I showed you… the bed?" Olivia asked between breaths. "You really should… try it out." She smiled.

Elliot captured Olivia's lips again with a smile. He walked them away from the wall, and over to the bed. When Olivia felt it against her legs she allowed herself to lay down on it. This caused Elliot to be positioned on top of her. He held his weight off of her with his right arm, and stroked her face gently with his left.

"So, you really think I look sexy in my uniform?" Elliot asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I think you'd look sexier out of it." Olivia teased as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Elliot smiled, and passionately captured his wife's lips again.

TBC... I couldn't resist the Elliot Olivia fluff! Review, and tell me what you think


	7. The Club

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to that everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are great!

and a special thanks to tria246815 (your reviews will help a lot!)

The "Club"

"What's going on in here?" Steve asked from the doorway of Olivia's bedroom. He flicked on the light, and caused both Elliot and Olivia to jump. He had walked in on them just as Olivia was halfway out of her shirt.

"Steve…" Olivia began, jumping out from under Elliot, and fixing her shirt. "This isn't what it… wait a minute, I don't have to explain myself to you, we're not really married!" She corrected herself. "Elliot just stopped by to see how things were going." She told Steve. She didn't want to tell him about the cameras, although she couldn't figure out why, but she had learned to trust her gut over the years.

"And that involved him coming up here, and what, making sure you still remembered how to round third base?" Steve asked accusingly.

"Hey, detective," Elliot began, getting up off the bed. "No matter what we all may be pretending here, Liv's still _my_ wife, and if we want to 'round third base', or do anything else in _her_ room, we can, without owing you an explanation!" He barked.

"That may be true in your own home, Detective Stabler, but when your actions could possibly throw _my_ entire investigation, then you do owe me an explanation!" Steve barked back.

"Steve, Elliot, please." Olivia butted in, knowing that the two men were getting dangerously close to throwing punches. "Look Steve, no one saw anything. The neighbors just think that we're getting cable." She said, turning to face Steve.

"Well what if they were looking in the windows?" Steve asked. "You yourself said that they all seem to be a bunch of bored housewives, who want to know all they can about our sex life."

"You two don't _have _a sex life!" Elliot warned. Olivia touched his arm to make him calm down.

"If they saw anything they'll just be more impressed with me. I get the feeling that these women aren't all that 'in the dark' when it comes to affairs anyway." Olivia answered, trying to cool the situation down.

The three were interrupted by a sudden knock at the front door. "Now what?" Olivia breathed under her breath. "Steve, you get the door, I'll show Elliot out the back." She instructed.

"We'll finish this later." Steve growled as he hurried to answer the door.

Olivia led Elliot down the back stairs. "I don't like how he talks to you." Elliot said.

"He's just up tight about the case. He'll cool down." Olivia comforted. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow." She said, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Night." Elliot said, a little disappointed at how the evenin ghad gone, as he left.

Olivia hurried to the living room after her real husband was gone.

"So sorry to be intruding on you like this Donna. I hope you got all your cable in." Patty apologized as Olivia walked into the room.

"Oh, don't worry about it, the guy just left." She smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Patty and I wanted to talk to you about joining a community... well… club really." Frank offered. "One of the couples in town just… dropped out, and by talking to the both of you, we feel that you could be perfect to fill their spot."

"What kind of club?" Olivia asked, sitting on the arm of Steve's chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and even though she hated the contact, she leaned into him a little.

"He's really taking this marriage thing too seriously." She thought.

"Well, we meet every Friday night, at various couples's houses." Patty began. "We usually dress up, and have a very nice sit down dinner, and dessert."

"At the end of the night we pull names form a hat, and whoever's name you pull, is the person you go home with." Frank finished.

"Now when you say 'go home with', what exactly do you mean?" Steve asked, even though he was pretty sure he understood.

"It's a one night, no strings attacked thing." Frank answered, carefully.

"It helps to add a little, zing, in the bedroom." Patty answered.

Olivia smiled at the 'inside' comment.

"Sounds like it could be fun." Steve said. "What do you think baby?" He asked turning his head to Olivia.

"I think it could be fun." Olivia smiled. "I guess we'll be seeing you Friday."

"Great." Patty smiled. "I knew that you guys would be prefect! Well, we really should be going." She said as she rose from the couch.

Steve showed the couple out. When he returned to the living room Olivia was straightening everything up.

"There swingers." Olivia stated when she saw Steve re-enter the room.

"Looks like it." He smiled.

"They seemed like such committed couples." Olivia noted.

"Just because their bodies wander, doesn't mean that their hearts do too." Steve corrected. "What would you think about life imitating art?" He asked suggestively.

"Oh my God. Steve, I am not going to sleep with you." Olivia said bluntly. "Now that that's been delt with, can we please just stick to the task at hand, and figure out who our rapist and murder is?"

"We already decided that we didn't have enough information to decide that yet." Steve wined.

"Yeah well the fact that they're all swinger changes some things." Olivia laughed. "You said our Vic probably knew her attacker, and that she was pregnant, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?" Steve inquired.

"So, maybe she decided that the swinger life wasn't right for an expecting mother, and someone wasn't too happy with her decision." Olivia offered. "I say that we talk to our neighbors tomorrow, and see if there was anything going on with her and one of the other men in their little 'club'. Hopefully we'll find out killer before I have to sleep with anyone." She said, only half making a joke.

As Steve lay in bed that night, his head was spinning with thoughts of that day. "I was starting to get somewhere with Olivia." He thought. "I know that if I can just get that husband of hers off her mind, she'll be all mine. We would make the prefect family, just me and her."

TBC... this was kinda a transition chapter, I know it wasn't very exciting, but the case will pick up in the next chapter! Keep up the Reviews


	8. Interviews

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own them (But my birthday is coming!)

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is very case oriented, so is the next one, but the final few take an interesting turn!

Interviews

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got out of bed, and padded down to the kitchen.

"Something smells good." She said with a yawn.

"I made breakfast. I hope bacon and eggs are okay." Steve smiled as he piled some of the food onto a plate for Olivia.

"That's great." Olivia smiled. "Usually I'm trying to usher a four year old, and occasionally two 16 year olds, out of the house in the morning. I'm lucky if I get the remains of someone's soggy cereal, or a stale doughnut at the precinct." She laughed.

Steve set the plate on the table, and handed Olivia a cup of coffee. "Sit, eat." He smiled.

She did as she was told, and graciously ate the food that was in front of her. "This is delicious." She said between bites.

"So glad that you like it." Steve smiled.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I was hoping that we could check out the local park. I hear that there are some nice jogging trails." He offered.

"While that sounds lovely, I think we should start trying to figure out if out Vic was having contact with any of the men in town, outside of their weekly parties." Olivia said. "I don't want to leave my daughter any longer than I have to."

Steve was disappointed by her remark. He was planning on her getting lost in this pretend world that they were living in. Why did she have to bring her daughter up?

"Okay, so how do you think we should do this?" Steve asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Well, since I'm supposed to be a house wife, I could 'run in' to some of the women in town, and start up conversation." Olivia answered. "I know these kind of women Steve, they love to gossip."

He loved the way his name sounded when it came out of her lips.

"Sounds great. I'll head over to precinct and see if I can't find anything about their backgrounds." Steve answered.

The two finished their breakfast, and Olivia headed back up to her room to shower. She chose a black and white floral print skirt, and white tank top to wear today. She paired it with her white sandals from the barbeque, and a white bag. She smiled at how much her appearance could change just by putting herself in a skirt.

Olivia opened her nightstand drawer, where she was keeping her gun, badge, and cell, to take her phone out so that she could call Elliot and fill him in. To her surprise, it was gone. "Now where the hell did I put my phone?" She thought. "Maybe I left it downstairs."

By the time she got downstairs Steve was already gone. She searched the house, but her phone was no where in sight. "I don't have time for this." She thought. She decided to just call Elliot on the house phone.

"Hey babe." She smiled into the phone when she heard Elliot pick up. She filled him in about the swinging club, and told him that Steve would be there soon.

"How's everything going?" Elliot asked.

"Well, besides being sexually frustrated, and that I think I'm going crazy, I'm fine." Olivia joked.

"What do you mean you're going crazy?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I was almost positive that I put my cell in my nightstand last night, but when I went to get it this morning, it wasn't there." Olivia answered.

"Have you found it?" Elliot asked.

"No, can you see if maybe Steve accidentally picked it up when he gets to the precinct?" She asked.

"Sure." Elliot answered.

"I hate to run, but I do have some investigation to get done. I'll talk to you later." Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll call you tonight." Elliot said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Olivia answered as she hung up the phone, and headed out the door.

"Now, where would society women, who just happen to be swingers, be during the day?" Olivia wondered as she locked the front door. It wasn't long, however, before she found her first mouth. Laura was gardening in her front yard.

Olivia walked up to her fence and called, "Hi there Laura, nice to see you." She smiled.

"Oh, hi Donna." She smiled, getting up to greet Olivia. "Why don't you come up. Have a drink" She offered.

"That'd be great." Olivia smiled. The one thing these women seemed to love more than "spicy" sex was alcohol, and Olivia was thankful for that.

She went into Laura's patio and sat down with her glass of wine.

"So, where are you headed?" Laura asked, sitting down in the chair across the small table from Olivia.

"I'm on my way to the market." Olivia lied. "Your garden looks beautiful." She added, trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Thank you." Laura answered, taking a sip from her glass. "So, I hear you and Mike are the newest members of our club." She smiled.

"Yes, we're very excited." Olivia answered.

"Well, I'm excited that there's going to be some new people!" Laura smiled. "Everyone's going to be envious of the first woman who gets pulled my Mike." She winked.

Olivia just smiled; she wasn't sure what else to do.

"I didn't get a chance to ask Patty last night," Olivia began. "Are there any rules in this club?" She asked.

"Well, there are a few." Laura answered. "To assure that no one gets hurt."

"Of course." Olivia said.

"Umm, let me think. The only time that you can sleep with anyone else's husband is on the nights of our dinners. Each week you have to take home a different partner, to ensure that no… attachments are formed." Laura began. "No always means no. You only do what both you and your partner are comfortable with, and the night ends when the sex is over; there's no spending the night." Laura continued.

"And, all this is to ensure that all that's shared is sex, not feelings I assume." Olivia inferred.

"Yes." Laura answered.

"Now, what happens if someone were to break one of the rules, and start a relationship with one of the other members?" Olivia asked.

"Well, if Patty and Frank find out, than the couple is no longer allowed to attend meetings. We're not about having affairs, just keeping the mystery in bedroom." Laura answered. "Sure, one night you share with a person other than your spouse, but when you return to them, you always have something new to surprise them with. The most exciting part is when your spouse pulls your name though." She smiled.

"Is that what happened with the last couple in the club; did one of them have an affair?" Olivia inquired.

"No." Laura answered. "It's sad actually, what happened to dear Pam."

"What happened?" Olivia pushed.

"Well, you're bound to find out, so I should just tell you. She and her husband, George, were members for years. She got pregnant though, and, for obvious reasons, wanted to leave the club." Laura explained.

"How is that sad?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, that isn't the sad part." Laura said. "She was… killed, shortly after." She whispered. "George moved out of the neighborhood shortly after the police cleared him as a suspect."

"Who did it?" Olivia asked, knowing that no one was arrested, but hoping Laura would give her some ideas.

"Well, they never caught the guy, but I think she may have been cheating on the poor man." Laura again whispered.

"What would make you think that?" Olivia asked, leaning in.

"Well, she was my neighbor, and I would always see her sneaking in and out of the house. Then, on the nights that George got stuck at the office, I saw a man going in, and coming out." Laura answered, seemingly happy with her detective skills. "But that's all just idle gossip." She smiled. "I really don't want to keep you from your shopping."

"Oh, well thank you for the drink, I'll see you later." Olivia smiled as she left the porch.

"So she was having an affair." Olivia thought. "Now we just have to figure out who it was with."

TBC... there is another case chapter, and than some twists! Don't forget to ;eave a review, I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Another Interview

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Since you all seem to like my longer chapters, I'm going to post two tonight, since this is the shortest chapter I have EVER written! There are only like 600 words,a nd usually I write like 1200!

Another Interview

After Olivia had done the shopping she headed back home. On the way she ran into Stephanie, and invited her in for, what else, a drink and some gossip.

Like Laura, Stephanie told her a little about the club, and about Pam's leaving.

"Was anyone sad to see her leave?" Olivia asked.

"Well, yes actually." Stephanie answered cautiously.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Matthew seemed to be a little taken aback when she and George told us that they were expecting." Stephanie answered. "I know that it sounds terrible of me, but I think that Matt was a little to upset by her leaving, if you know what I mean."

"Do you think that they were seeing each other outside of the club?" Olivia questioned.

"Well, a few times I ran into him leaving her house, but he said that he was just fixing a leaky pipe. With George working his crazy hours, there was no one else to do it." Stephanie answered.

"Did he seem mad when Pam left?" Olivia asked.

"Come to think of it, he did seem a little mad. I think he may have thought that the baby was his." She whispered.

"What would make him think that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I heard them arguing one day; Pam always kept the windows open. He told her that she should leave George, and that he should be the one to raise the baby, because it was probably his. Pam's marriage was on the rocks, they thought the club would help them. She told Matt that her baby was just what the two needed to bring their marriage back together." Stephanie revealed.

"When was this?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I don't remember. A few days before she died I guess." Stephanie answered. "I closed the window after that, I hate being a nosey neighbor."

Olivia just smiled. "Was this woman this dense?" She wondered.

"I should get going; I have to get dinner ready before Luke gets home." Stephanie said, excusing herself.

Olivia showed her out, just as Steve returned from the precinct. He kissed Olivia on the cheek, and hung up his coat.

"So, you get anything?" She asked Steve

"One of our squeaky clean neighbors isn't so clean." Steve said. "What's for dinner?"

"Dinner? I wasn't aware that I had to make dinner." Olivia said.

"Well, you're the wife Liv. I made breakfast, and I expected dinner to be ready by the time I got home." Steve complained.

"Well I'm sorry _Sir, _but you're just going to have to stop acting like my four year old, and deal with it. Now if you want, I'll order a pizza, if not, you can go to bed hungry." Olivia shot back, dealing with him the way she delt with Erika when she acted like a spoiled brat.

"Why, so that you can sleep with the pizza guy too?" Steve countered.

Olivia shook her head. "Just tell me, who's the tainted neighbor?" She demanded.

"Matthew Morlings. He's married to…" Steve began.

"Laura Morlings. They've been married for four years, and have two kids. He works for some fortune 500 company, and Stephanie believes that he was having an affair with the Vic." Olivia finished. "She said that she heard the two arguing about her going back to her husband a few days before the murder."

"That's enough to compel a DNA sample." Steve said. "I'll call the ADA."

"Oh speaking of calling, have you seen my cell?" Olivia asked.

"No, sorry babe, maybe you left it somewhere in the house." He answered.

"I guess I'll order dinner." Olivia said, and went into the kitchen to call.

TBC... like I said, I'm going to post another chapter


	10. What's Going On?

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: There not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: This is another short chapter (sorry to say) but that's why I posted two tonight.

What's Going On?

"We got him." Steve smiled, as he made his way into Olivia's room. He found her packing her bags. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm getting my things ready to head home." Olivia answered. "What's it look like?"

"Why so soon?" Steve asked.

"Because the case is closed, Matt's DNA matched the blood and seamen found at the scene, and we have witnesses that put him at Pam's house on the day of the murder." Olivia answered. "I want to get home to my family."

"But, they're gonna need you in court." Steve said, trying to make her stay.

"You can testify Steve, they don't need me." Olivia answered, walking to her closet, taking out her cloths, and packing them in her bag.

"Oh, I guess your right." Steve said sadly. "I'll be back in a sec Liv, don't leave until I say good bye though." He said as he rushed out of the house.

Olivia thought that he was acting strangely, but decided to keep on packing. She went into her drawer to her gun and badge, but was shocked when she opened it.

There was nothing in the drawer! Her gun and badge were gone. "What the hell." She thought.

When she heard the front door open she hurried down. She was going to get to the bottom of all her missing equipment.

"Where the hell is my piece?" She demanded as Steve walking in the front door.

"You mean this piece?" Came a voice from behind Steve.

"Matthew?" Olivia asked, shocked. "I though you were on your way to prison." He was pointing her gun at her.

"I was, but then my good friend, Detective Cunnings, offered me a plea." Matt answered.

"What kind of plea?" Olivia asked, cautiously, eying her gun barrel.

"Well, I kill you, and than get on the next bus to Canada." Matt smiled.

"Why do you want him to kill me Steve?" Olivia asked.

"You could have been the prefect wife Olivia, we could have been happy. I knew form the time I saw your picture in the paper that we were meant to be. But you couldn't stop thinking about that damn husband and kid of yours! You did this to yourself Olivia, this is your fault!" Steve answered something evil in his voice.

"I think you should get back upstairs Detective Benson." Matt said, lessening the space between the gun and Olivia. She had no choice, and did as she was told.

"Steve, knock on the door when you're done with her. Then I'll finish her off. Just remember, first bus I'm on!" Matt said.

Steve followed Olivia into the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

"We really could have had such a future together." Steve smiled, before running at Olivia. He rammed her right into the wall causing her to let out a small cry of pain.

Olivia wasn't going to let this man get the better of her. She had been attacked once, and wasn't about to let it happen to her again.

She felt for the for the record button on the television. If this man was going to use her as a punching bag, she was sure as hell going to get it on tape so that he could be charged for it!

She swung at Steve with her right hand. And contacted with his face. Steve didn't move. Olivia tried again, and this time got him in the eye. He back off enough for Olivia to be able to get a leg free, and knee him in the groin.

Steve let out a cry of pain, and Olivia ran for the door. She tried to open it, but it had been locked from the other side. She went to the door to the balcony while Steve was still huddled over in pain, but found that it too was locked.

She looked around the room quickly before spotting a chair. She grabbed it, and threw it through the window, causing the glass to shatter. Olivia was about to thread her way through the broken glass, but Steve grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her back.

"Ahhh!" She let escape her lips.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Steve hissed. He threw her, by the hair, onto the bed, and pressed his body weight on top of her.

"Steve, don't." She pleaded, trying to get one of her arms free so that she could hit him again, but she couldn't.

TBC... Couldn't resist a cliffhanger!


	11. Case Closed

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks sooo much to all those who reviewed! And thanks to LivElRocks for making me a fav story!

This is sadly the second to last chapter. I know that it seemed kinda hurried, but my school starts next week, and I still have summer HW to get done. I prob won't be posting for a while once school starts. I'm going into my senior year, so I won't be as loaded down as I was last year, so maybe I'll be writing another story if I have time. I have another idea floating around my head, so maybe you'll see another story around Novemeber, when I'll be on vaca. Until then, there is one more chapter, So I hope you liked this so far!

Case Closed

Elliot was getting nervous when he hadn't heard from Olivia all day. He decided to go over to the house and make sure everything was okay.

He pulled up to the house. Everything seemed quiet. He walked up to the front door, but when he tried to open it, it was locked. He knocked, but there was no answer.

He walked around back, and found that the back door was also locked.

He walked back around the house, and looked in all the windows, but the house looked empty. Back at his car, he called Steve's cell, Olivia's cell, and then the house, but there was no answer on any of them.

He was about to get back in his car when he his phone began ringing. It startled him a little.

"Stabler." He said into his phone.

"Detective Stabler, we got something on one of the monitors that you installed in the house. We can't get a clear picture, but you may want to check it out." A voice said over the phone.

"I'm already here, I'll check it out." Elliot answered as he slammed the phone shut, there was fear and concern in his voice.

Elliot turned abruptly to the house when acrashing sound came from the upstairs balcony door. He looked up, and saw a chair smashing through the glass. Then he saw Olivia's leg, and heard her cry out before disappearing again.

"OLIVIA!" He called. Elliot took out his radio as he ran to the front door. "This is Detective Elliot Staler,badge number 22307; Manhattan SVU.I'm gonna need back up to 12 Ash Land Drive, there is an assault of an officer in progressive, send a bus." He said into the device.

He tried the front door again, and when it wouldn't budge, he punched in the glass with his elbow. He reached in, and unlocked the door. He let himself in, and rushed up to the second floor, his gun drawn.

Elliotspotted Matt at the top of the stairs, pacing.

"Police! Don't move Morlings!" He shouted into the hallway. Matt froze. He was screwed, and he knew it.

"Don't come any closer detective!" Matt yelled back, Olivia's gun drawn.

"It's not you I want Matt. I just want to get to my wife." Elliot said, standing behind a corner.

"I can't let you Detective. I need to kill her to get outa here. It's noting personal, I like Donna, there's just no other way." Matt answered.

"I'll shoot you without thinking twice!" Elliot called back.

"You do what you have to." Matt answered, unbudging.

Elliot took a quick shot, and his bullet came in contact with Matt's knee. The man fell to the floor in pain, and dropped Olivia's gun. He let out a cry.Elliot kickedthe gunaway cautiously. He quickly cuffed Matt to the stair railing.

"Like I said, I just want to get to my wife." Elliot said to the injured man, almost in a whisper.

He tried the bedroom door, but it toowas locked, like all the rest. He didn't think twice before ramming in the door with his shoulder.

The door came crashing down, and Elliot drew his gun. He found Steve on top of Olivia, and Olivia struggling to get free.

"Get off of her!" Elliot demanded. "You only get one chance."

"You think you scare me Detective?" Steve asked, pointing the gun to Olivia's head. "I'll kill her before your brain can even send a signal to your finger to squeeze the trigger." He smiled.

"I warned you Cunnings, get... off... of my partner." Elliot seethed.

Cunnings turned back to Olivia, and kissed her again. She struggled to turn her face, but he captured her lips just the same.

"I more chance." Elliot warned, positioning his gun to take the shot.

"What will IAB think about this Detective. You shoot me, they'll investigate, and find out that you two have been married. They'll seperate you for sure. And just think of all the shit you'll be in if you kille me." Steve said over his shoulder. Happy with his arguement.

"He killed a man who was attacking his partner." Olivia countered. Even though Steve had overtaken her physically, she wasn't going to let him defeat her mentally. Now that Elliot was here, she seemed to find a whole new strgenth. "Besides, I go home to Elliot every night. You think it's really gonna matter if we don't work together?" Olivia asked. "I'm still going to love him." She hit a nerve with this, and knew it. The man on top of her didn't want to rape her because he was violent, it was because he was convinced that Olivia wanted him.

Steve's face sank. He stared at Olivia's limp form laying under him.

"You love him, you'll always love him." Steve said, voicing his realization.

"Okay Detective. You win." Steve mumbled to Elliot, getting off of Olivia, and putting his hands up. "You get the girl, you win." Steve said.

"Don't move Cunnings." Elliot warned as the man backed away to the balcony.

"But you won't get me." Steve said with a strange smile on his face.

Before Elliot could react, the unstable manthrew himself from the balcony. Elliot rushed over to it, when he looked down; the EMS crew was rushing over to him. Backup had arrived.

"He's dead." The medic yelled up after checking for a pulse, but finding none. "Is anyone hurt up there?"

"Yeah, we got a GSW to the leg, and I want you to check out Detective Benson." Elliot yelled back.

He than ran over to Olivia. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia said, pushing herself up from the bed. "The door was locked form the outside you know." She said with s mile. "You could have just unlocked it; you didn't have to bust it down."

Elliot let out a laugh. He hadn't even realized that there was a lock. He just knew he had to get to his wife.

"Oh God." Olivia said suddenly. "El, you're bleeding."

Elliot followed Olivia's worried gaze to his elbow. It had been cut when he smashed in the glass on the front door.

"I'm fine." Elliot said, brushing it off. "You bleeding from anywhere?" He asked.

He looked Olivia over. She had some blood coming from her lip, but it looked like the rest of her wounds consisted of only bruises.

"Anyone else hurt up here?" A young EMT asked, entering the room.

"Just a few scratches." Elliot answered.

"Better come with me anyway." The EMT said. He led Elliot and Olivia out to the bus, and they were checked over. Both were allowed to leave without having to visit the hospital.

TBC... the next chapter will be the last. It's mainly fluff! But we all seem to enjoy fluff!


	12. My Real Family

Married to a Stranger

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter1

A/N: So this is the last chapter. I know that I said I probably won't be posting again until novemeber at the earliest, but guess what, there was an idea for a story bothering me, so I started to write it. I'm hopin gto get it up by next week! When I think of something I have to write it, or it annoys me! So this is the last chapter, I hope you like the story!

My Real Family

"I just got off the phone with Cragen." Elliot informed Olivia as she got out of the shower. She was toweling off her hair, and wearing one of the hotel bathrobes.

She and Elliot were staying one night in Elliot's hotel room before heading back to the city.

"He got word that Cunnings was DOA when he got to the hospital. It looks like he had his eye on you for a while Liv." Elliot continued. "The case was real, but the only reason he came all the way to Manhattan to get some back up was because you were there."

"I'm so flattered." Olivia said dryly.

Elliot motioned for Olivia to come sit with him on the bed. Olivia tossed her towel in the sink, and took a seat on Elliot's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tightly.

"You okay?" He asked, more out of habit than anything else.

"I'm fine." Olivia answered, almost methodically. "All he did was rough me around a little." She assured him.

"When I saw him on you like that, I wanted to kill him." Elliot said.

"I know you did El, I know you did." Olivia comforted.

"I'm glad the sonofabitch died." He commented angrily.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed." Olivia offered, not wanting Elliot to dwell on the case.

She got up, and led Elliot into bed by the hand. They each got under the covers on their opposite sides.

Elliot leaned over to kiss Olivia. "Are you really gonna sleep in that robe?" He asked, knowing that Olivia usually preferred to sleep in sweats.

"Well that all depends." Olivia smiled.

"On what?" Elliot asked.

"On how good that arm of yours is feeling." She smiled.

Elliot laughed, and then kissed Olivia passionately. Olivia flicked the light off, and for the first time since the assignment began, was able to make love, uninterrupted, with his wife.

2 weeks later

Elliot made good on his promise to Olivia. They both got Cragen to give them some time off, and took all of the kids to Disney. Even Maureen and Kathleen came; they were on summer break form school.

The Stabler's were standing outside of Cinderella's Castle watching the fireworks show. Erika found a comfortable seat in her brother's lap. Elizabeth was sitting next to them, and Maureen and Kathleen were able to find space on a small ledge to sit on. Elliot and Olivia were standing behind Dickey, Lizzie, and Erika.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist. "This is amazing." She cooed, not taking her eyes off the exploding colors in the sky.

"I'm glad you like it." Elliot smiled, pulling Olivia closer to him.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Olivia said, still in amazement.

"I couldn't agree more." Elliot said, gazing at her. He, of course was talking about Olivia, not the fireworks.

Olivia smiled at his comment, and let her lips come in contact with his.

"EWWWW!" Came a small voice from below the two.

Elliot and Olivia looked down at their daughter, and laughed at her outburst.

"Erika, stop." Dickie said, surprising everyone at his maturity, until he opened his mouth again. "If they never did that, do you think you would be here?" They 16 year old asked with a laugh. He had found his comment amusing. Erika just looked at him in confusing.

"Dickey, don't tell her that!" Elliot scolded.

"What's he talking about Mommy?" Erika inquired.

"Nothing." Olivia said with a laugh.

"You're missing the fireworks baby." Elliot added, trying to make his daughter forget about her question. It worked, and she re-glued her eyes to the sky.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered.

"For what?" Elliot asked, looking down at Olivia.

"For this." Olivia answered. "You gave me a family, a home, and all your love. I can never thank you enough for that."

"You never have to Liv." Elliot said with a smile. "Because you did just as much for me." He kissed her head lovingly. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too." She answered before looking back to the show.

The music in the back round sang about how wishes could always come true if you just believed they could.

Before she met Elliot, she would have thought that was just a load of crap, but now, she knew that they were right.

In the past five years, all ofOlivia's wishes had come true. She wrapped her arms tighter around Elliot, and rested her head on his chest.

She let him rub her arms tenderly, and relaxed into him. She knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life in the comfort of Elliot's arms, and that was all she needed to know to be happy for the rest of her life.

THE END

Don't forget to review, and hopefully my next story will be up in less than a week!


End file.
